¿Por qué lo haces?
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: John odiaba la época de cambio: plumas y más plumas por todos lados. A veces quería arrancárselas todas al mismo tiempo para no tener que ver cómo se caían en cada lugar, y momento, menos propicio. Este fanfic participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "I am SHER locked"
1. ¿Por qué lo haces?

**Resumen: **John odiaba la época de cambio: plumas y más plumas por todos lados. A veces quería arrancárselas todas al mismo tiempo para no tener que ver cómo se caían en cada lugar, y momento, menos propicio.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Amistad-Romance.

**Advertencia: **-

**Capítulos: **Oneshot-Extra.

**Palabras: **5,245. (oneshot)

**Notas:**Este fanfic participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "I am SHER locked"

**Fecha: **09/04/2014.

**Beta ****Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a _Sir _Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Asignación:** Winglock!, donde uno descubra las alas del otro por error.

* * *

**¿Por qué lo haces?.**

John odiaba la época de cambio: plumas y más plumas por todos lados. A veces quería arrancárselas a todas al mismo tiempo para no tener que ver como se caían en cada lugar, y momento, menos propicio. Pero sabiendo lo que dolía cuando llegaba a arrancarse una sin querer, ni siquiera quería imaginarse lo que sería que se arrancara todas juntas… ¡Dios, él no era ningún masoquista!

Además sólo era cuestión de tiempo. A pesar de la edad que ya tenía, las plumas de sus alas se mantenían en buen estado; mantenían su forma, y aún seguían del color más blanco que había visto en algún alado, igual que cuando era sólo un niño.

Quizás su incomodidad llegaba más por el hecho de que a Sherlock parecía molestarle más que a él esa etapa de muda. Bueno, en cierto modo, al detective le molestaba todo lo que no correspondiera a su propia persona.

—Ya, no digas nada… Las recogeré en cuanto pueda tomar algo y estar medianamente despierto.

Sherlock gruñó algo que el doctor no escuchó, y tal vez si hubiera sido al revés, tampoco le hubiera dado ninguna importancia a las palabras.

—Parecen más grandes y molestas ahora… ¿Cómo es que las soportas?.

—¿Té? —John sonrió cuando su intento por ignorar a su compañero pareció tener efecto, haciéndolo gruñir aún más y más alto. —Ok, deja ya de rumiar… ¡Porque son mías, Sherlock! Es así de simple, llevo con ellas toda mi vida, estoy acostumbrado a la muda… No es del todo cómodo, pero es otro ciclo más.

El detective aceptó la taza, no sin antes clavarle la mirada a su compañero de piso. A veces, y sólo a veces, se le hacía muy difícil de entender a alguien como John Watson. Y es que en la sencillez del ex militar había algo… algo que todavía no había podido encontrar.

—¡Me parecen molestas e inútiles!.

John bufó por lo bajo, asintiendo lentamente. En el poco tiempo en que llevaba compartiendo apartamento con ese hombre había aprendido ciertas cosas del detective, cosas útiles, que le servían para no caer en la desesperación y la locura. No estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un homicida por un rapto causado por alguien con un simple problema de estrechez emocional.

—Bien, de todas maneras no las tienes… y tampoco las necesitas. Eres el hombre más inteligente de todo Londres. ¿Para qué querrías un par de alas, después de todo?

El rubio le sonrió, pero no encontró más que el fondo de la taza viendo hacia él. Los ojos clavados en la chimenea le dijeron, sin temor a equivocarse, que su comentario no fue ni bueno, ni acertado, de ninguna manera. Suspiró con desánimo… Tal vez un par de meses de convivencia no eran totalmente suficientes para entender a alguien tan complejo como Sherlock Holmes.

John estuvo de acuerdo con Sherlock en que parecían más grandes ahora. Con sus plumas sin adoptar una posición normal parecía un gallo de riña que había perdido la pelea.

—Sherlock, por favor… si quieres que las levante de la alfombra… ¡Deja de quitarlas de mi bolsa!.

—Sólo pensé que es una buena oportunidad para estudiarlas. —Sostuvo una en alto por sobre su cabeza, observando la luz del sol filtrase por entre las finas barbas. Tomándola casi con la delicadeza y maestría con la cual tomaba el arco de su violín, la hizo girar entre sus dedos. —Nunca entendí la utilidad de las alas, John… No sirven para nada más que estorbar. Sólo permiten volar cuando la persona todavía es un niño…

—Las mías me sostuvieron hasta que cumplí 24 años, así que creo que eso no entra en la categoría de 'niño'.

—Muchos hombres maduran tarde. —La sonrisa fue escasa, aunque John no tenia duda de que Sherlock había estado bromeando. —Además estoy seguro que sigues siendo lo bastante pequeño para que lo hagan…

—Déjame adivinar: tú aún no has madurado, ¿no?.

Las bromas y burlas iban y venían, y John se cansó de ese juego cuando su estómago hizo un sonido que él mismo interpretó como un rugido atroz. Hora de almorzar, definitivamente.

—No tengo hambre.

—¿Podrías al menos dejarme acabar la pregunta, la próxima vez?

—No veo la razón. Sería tiempo desperdiciado… Sé lo que vas a decir antes de que lo hagas, y mientras siga siendo así, seguiré contestándote antes.

John se limitó a asentir y a bufar. Dejó la bolsa en la que había estado juntando la muda de sus plumas a un costado del sofá, casi escondida de la vista, y alcanzó su chaqueta. Sherlock parecía tan cómodo allí, que no se preocupó por dejarlo en el piso por unas horas. En la noche lo obligaría a comer de todas formas, por lo cual no tenía de qué preocuparse. No estaban en un caso, así que el detective estaba casi obligado a llenarse de alimentos en la cena.

El doctor salió del apartamento con la sensación de que era verdad que sus alas estaban más grandes y molestas, incluso llegó a golpearlas en un par de ocasiones, lo que atrajo la mirada curiosa de muchos en la calle.

Disfrutó de su almuerzo con inusitada tranquilidad. Tal vez eso debió de darle alguna clase de señal, algo que le dijera que no todo estaba bien en su mundo… Sin embargo, pasó por el apartamento de la señora Hudson cuando volvió, en busca de compañía para un café y un poco de televisión basura sin el incesante rumiar de su compañero en modo de queja.

Otra alerta que debió sonar, aunque fuera en lo más profundo de su mente, fue el silencio en el que el piso superior estuvo envuelto mientras ellos veían uno de los tantos talk show de la tarde.

—Creo que iré a ver a Sherlock ahora, señora Hudson… Está demasiado callado para mi gusto, y no quiero llevarme ninguna sorpresa.

—Pero Sherlock no está en casa, John. Salió poco después de que saliste tú; pensé que habían tenido otra pequeña pelea…

—¿Acaso dijo dónde iba?.

—¿Alguna vez lo hace?… —La mujer lo miró contrariada por unos instantes. —No, John. Lo siento, sólo oí la puerta cuando se fue.

Apenas pudo disculparse con su casera, que John ya estaba marcando el número de Lestrade desde su teléfono. Maldijo las primeras veces en que lo único que escuchó del otro lado fue la contestadora; parecía un completo lunático maldiciendo al aparato en sus manos, mientras iba de un lado al otro de la acera frente a su apartamento. Era una locura esperar por Greg o el mismo Sherlock en su piso; no sabía el por qué, pero eso era lo que sentía al respecto.

Recién en la quinta –o tal vez era la sexta o séptima llamada–, si no había perdido la cuenta, escuchó la voz de Inspector del otro lado de la línea.

«Es mejor que venga rápido, doctor. Sherlock está herido, y el muy maldito no deja que nadie lo toque.»

Apenas obtuvo la dirección en donde Greg y sus hombres estaban junto con Sherlock; John detuvo el primer taxi que pasó por Baker Street.

—¡Eres el único hombre que consigue casi morir en menos de dos horas en que está solo, Sherlock Holmes!.

El comentario hubiera hecho reír a muchos si no fuera que la voz y el rostro del compañero del detective daba a entender que no soportaría ni el vuelo de una mosca a su alrededor, mucho menos la burla de un oficial.

—No estuve a punto de morir; ni siquiera estoy herido. —Repuso Sherlock de mal humor. Pero el hecho de que estuviera apoyado en la pared sin siquiera intentar alejarse de John era un claro signo de que algo no estaba bien.

—Eso lo diré yo, ya que soy el doctor aquí… Y por lo que veo, el único con dos gramos de sentido común.

El rubio estuvo a punto de levantar la camisa de Sherlock, pero las manos blancas lo detuvieron con fuerza.

—Sherlock.

—Lo sé, John… Y créeme que te dejaré revisar mi herida… Pero no aquí.

Los ojos claros y no tan fríos, como habitualmente John los veía en una escena de crimen, convencieron al doctor de creer en las palabras de su compañero. Mientras lo dejara revisarlo, y llevarlo a un hospital si era necesario, él lo sacaría de allí… por la razón que Sherlock tuviera para hacerlo.

—Bien… Vamos a casa.

John le ofreció su hombro y su brazo para caminar, algo que extrañamente Sherlock no negó en aceptar. Luego de las excusas necesarias, y de asegurarle a Greg que él se haría responsable de Sherlock, ambos estuvieron en un taxi de regreso a Baker Street.

—No fue más que un error muy estúpido de mi parte… Puedes estar seguro de que no volveré a cometerlo.

—Lo que quiero saber es… ¿cómo demonios puedes estar al borde de la muerte en el poco tiempo que te dejé para ir a almorzar?.

—No estuve al borde de la muerte. ¿Y puedes mantener tu voz baja? No quiero que la señora Hudson se entere.

Gruñendo y rumiando su enojo y preocupación en partes iguales, John consiguió llevar al detective a su cuarto y sentarlo en la cama mientras iba a buscar su maletín de primeros auxilios.

—Déjame ayudarte a quitarte la ropa… no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios. —John ofreció, dirigiéndose al pesado sobretodo del detective, pero una vez mas fue inmovilizado por las manos delgadas. —Sherlock… dijiste que me dejarías revisarte.

—Y lo haré, John… Te dejaré hacerlo. Pero sólo no quiero que hagas ningún tipo de comentario.

John no tardó en fruncir su entrecejo. Si Sherlock le estaba pidiendo eso, lo más probable era que la herida fuera más grave de lo que esperaba que sea.

—Está bien. Prometo no decir nada al respecto si me dejas curarte debidamente.

Sherlock asintió, liberando las manos del doctor, pero no sin soltar un pesado suspiro mientras lo hacía. Capa por capa, John fue desvistiendo a su compañero. Cuando tocó el turno de la camisa, el rubio vio la mancha de sangre. No demasiado grande como para significar una herida demasiado extensa… pero no dijo nada por el momento.

—Bien, no parece nada grave… Me habías asustado, Sherlock. ¿Por qué tanto dramatismo por…?.

No consiguió acabar la frase, y por una milésima de segundo hasta podría decirse que olvidó cómo respirar. Era horrible, espantoso… lo más asqueroso que había vista en toda su vida de médico –y había estado en la guerra–; pero se las arregló para no decir nada… Al menos por esos momentos.

Sherlock sostuvo el aliento cuando los dedos envueltos en frio látex presionaron sobre sus costillas, procurando ver qué tan grande y profunda era la herida en su pecho. Agradecía el hecho de que John no hubiera dicho nada, pero sabía que eso no iba a ser de esa manera por siempre. Quizás porque algo le dijo internamente, que teniendo al doctor cerca suyo, el tiempo que le quedaba a su pequeño secreto era casi ínfimo.

John curó y vendó la herida. No era tan profunda, y sólo necesitó de dos puntos de sutura. El corte era parejo, pero no entendía cómo había conseguido hacérselo sin romper la camisa, el saco o su abrigo. Quizás no era más que otro de los 'dones' de Sherlock.

Suspiró al quitarse los guantes, pero antes de que el detective pudiera estirarse a tomar una de sus batas, el rubio tenía un nuevo par en las manos.

—Sé que tal vez no quieras hablar de ello. Está bien… lo respeto. Soy médico, Sherlock… y como tal, mi deber es curar no juzgar. —El monólogo comenzó suave, mientras los ojos claros no dejaban de seguir sus movimientos y deducir los próximos. —Pero además de tu doctor… soy tu amigo.

"Me gustaría serlo." La mente de John lo traicionó por fracción de un segundo. Aún recordando la escena en la oficina de Sebastian Wilkes. Y sólo esperando que Sherlock no hubiera notado su temor ante el hecho.

—No necesitas curarlas… están acostumbradas a estar así.

—¿Acostumbradas? —John debió tragar en seco, tratando de no imaginarse a qué se refería su compañero, pero fallando de todos modos.

La imagen era tan… triste, que John sintió deseos de llorar.

—Están bien, créeme. No necesitaba que cures nada más que mi pecho.

—No puedo dejarte así, Sherlock… Eso sería una locura. ¡Necesito curarte!.

La voz del doctor dejó de ser suave y calmada; el detective pudo reconocer fácilmente la preocupación en su tono, pero de allí a saber qué hacer con esa información…

—En nada cambiará que las cures, John. —Sherlock suspiró, alejando las manos ásperas pero amables de su compañero. Con algo de esfuerzo, consiguió ponerse de pie sin que la herida recién suturara tirara de la piel a su alrededor. —Por otro lado… no pareces sorprendido de saber que tengo un par de esas cosas…

El detective escupió la palabra 'cosas' como si no fuera más que el veneno más mortal del mundo.

John lo dejó ir en un principio, sin embargo no pudo evitar seguirlo, quedando bajo el umbral de la puerta del baño. Sabía que Sherlock estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no cubrir su espalda de su curiosa mirada, revelando así, aquello que había luchado por esconder de él el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible.

—No fue a propósito, simplemente fue un error… —El rubio trató de excusarse. Aún recordaba la noche exacta en que pasara el hecho. —Tiendes a dormirte en lugares muy raros e incómodos a veces. ¿Cómo es que despiertas en tu cama en la mañana? ¿Nunca te lo has preguntado?.

—¿Ya las habías visto? —Sherlock no se inmutó al hacer la pregunta.

El rubio negó, antes de darse cuenta de que su compañero no lo estaba viendo, por lo que tendría que darle voz a su negación.

—No… sólo 'sentí' que estaban allí. No dije nada, pues si las ocultabas… seguramente era por una razón de peso.

Sherlock sonrió frente al espejo. El reflejo de John era completamente visible desde donde estaba.

—Entonces lo has sabido siempre, y jamás sacaste el tema… Interesante.

—No siempre, tal vez unas semanas. Yo, según tú, sólo veo Sherlock, no observo… No puedo deducir las razones que te llevaron a ocultar tus alas. Sólo puedo esperar que en algún momento quieras compartirlo conmigo. Confiar en mí.

Suspiró al notar cómo las cejas se elevaban, antes de que una mueca deformara los labios gruesos. Sí, muy pretensioso de su parte, el esperar que alguien como Sherlock Holmes se sentara a tomar un café con él en la tarde, simplemente para contarle sus más arraigados secretos… Pero así y todo, esperaba que algún día eso sucediera.

—Y si no es así… aún quiero ver cómo están.

—¿Si te dejo verlas, dejarás de preguntar?.

—No he preguntado nada, así que técnicamente no tengo que dejar de hacerlo.

—Sí, tienes razón… ¡Dame algo para el dolor!.

Luego de asearse, y todavía bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, Sherlock regresó a su habitación, dejándose caer al borde de la cama. Se dejó voltear hacia la pared sin más que un corto gruñido –por costumbre, más que otra cosa–, mientras John ubicaba su cuerpo detrás del suyo, nuevamente con sus manos enguantadas en el frio látex.

La idea de ver las alas completamente desplumadas jamás llegó a gustarle a John, aunque como médico militar había visto heridas y hasta pérdidas completas de dichos apéndices. Las de Sherlock parecían estar sanas, más allá de ser solamente piel y algunos rastros de plumón. Seguramente no llevaba más de unos días quitándose él mismo las plumas.

—¿Por qué lo haces?.

—Pensé que no preguntarías.

—Quiero entender. —Recorrió el ala izquierda, desprovista de apéndices integumentarios. En verdad no había nada que hacer. Sin heridas a la vista o rastros de sangre, sólo podía ver… y esperar entender. —Esto es peor que los múltiples parches de nicotina a la vez, o tu manía de no comer por días en medio de un caso… Estás lastimándote.

De pronto, el ala se escapó de entre las manos de John, el cuerpo entero de Sherlock se alejó de él. De espaldas a la cabecera de la cama, el detective lanzaba su reto, su desafío. John permaneció de frente a él, hasta que simplemente dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

—Está bien, nada más me iré. —Trató de decirse a sí mismo que no era cobardía, que no estaba abandonando una pelea que podía ganar con un poco más de fuerza. Quería que Sherlock confiara en él, en verdad quería ser su amigo, y eso era algo que no conseguiría presionándolo.

De golpe no había en su mente lugar para ir a poner el agua para una taza de té, o conseguir que Sherlock comiera esa noche, como tanto se había propuesto a hacerlo esa misma mañana. Subió a su propia habitación, creyendo que de golpe el número de escaleras se había duplicado misteriosamente.

Se recostó en su cama, sin molestarse en quitarse nada más que los zapatos antes de subir sus pies. ¿Cómo conseguir una solución a ese problema? Era lo que verdaderamente estaba en su mente en esos momentos. Si era probable que Sherlock se alejara inmediatamente cuando él quisiera acercarse.

Pensó en Harry, y en su manía de hacerle creer que él había nacido deforme, y que sus alas no eran más que una anomalía que lo convertía en un fenómeno. En lo estúpido que se sintió cuando se dio cuenta que había más como él apenas empezó la escuela, diciéndose a sí mismo que jamás volvería a creer en las palabras de su hermana.

Permaneció de espaldas, viendo el techo blanco de su habitación, tan sólo pensando en muchas cosas; pero aunque trató de no pensar en Sherlock, por aunque fuera un par de minutos, le resultó imposible de hacer eso. Quería entender, por qué alguien como él, alguien tan inteligente, tan seguro… ¿por qué hacía eso?.

—Puedo oírte pensar desde el piso de abajo, John… Y es frustrante que no lo consigas hacer bien.

—Lo siento, no quise molestar tu descanso. —La sonrisa fue apenas una mueca de lado, que casi no obtuvo retribución del otro hombre.

—Está bien… Subí porque te olvidaste de mi calmante.

—¿Sientes dolor? —John se sentó en la cama, refregándose la cara con una de sus manos.

—No, pero dejar de pensar me vendría bien en estos momentos. —Suspiró, desviando sus ojos de los celestes. —Podría salir a conseguir algo mas fuerte… pero no creo que eso sea algo que te guste.

—En eso estás cien por ciento en lo cierto. Siéntate, ahora regreso.

No se molestó en ponerse los zapatos nuevamente, o en buscar sus pantuflas debajo de la cama. Dejó al detective sentado y descendió las escaleras en busca de su maletín. Y sólo cuando estuvo frente a éste se dio cuenta de que si Sherlock quería un calmante, le hubiera sido realmente muy fácil tomar uno por sus propios medios. Era sólo cuestión de abrir su maletín; él sabía diferenciar los calmantes de cualquier otro tipo de droga.

Se apresuró en buscar un vaso con agua, metiendo más pastillas de las que realmente podría llegar a requerir en uno de sus bolsillos. Y aunque trató de no parecer más nervioso de lo que había salido de la habitación, Sherlock lo recibió con una semi sonrisa que le decía que toda su actitud estaba en evidencia.

—Toma éstas; las siguientes te las daré en seis horas. —Explicó luego de limpiar su garganta, entregando las pastillas y el vaso.

No esperó un agradecimiento de parte del detective, mas tampoco esperó el silencio luego de que dejara el vaso en la mesa de luz, antes de voltearse a verlo fijamente. Ya lo había escrutado con la mirada muchas veces, así que casi podría decirse que estaba acostumbrado, pero no era exactamente así.

—Quizás debas acostarte y dormir. Mañana tendrás que dar declaración. —John suspiró con desgano, obviamente había malinterpretado la razón por la que Sherlock subiera a pedirle los calmantes a él, cuando bien podría haberlos tomado por sí solo.

El detective asintió y se dejó caer sobre el lado izquierdo de la cama del rubio. Encogió sus piernas de tal manera que su bata tapó casi completamente sus pies.

—No, no… Ponte debajo de las cobijas, Sherlock. Pasas muchas noches sobre el sillón, por Dios santo. ¿Borraste cómo se usa una cama adecuadamente?.

El mencionado sonrió, e hizo lo que John le había mandado: corrió las cobijas con sus pies para poder meterlos hasta el fondo de la cama. Oyó a su compañero suspirar cuando se dirigió a bajar la intensidad de las luces, sin apagarlas de todo.

John recordó poner la alarma con la siguiente hora en que su compañero debía tomar la siguiente dosis de calmantes, antes de acostarse y llevar las sabanas hasta la mitad de su pecho.

—Soy el único de mi familia, John… —La voz del detective no tardo más de unos minutos en volver a llenar la habitación.

Después de todo, John no se había equivocado.

—¿El único qué, Sherlock?.

—El único con alas en la familia Holmes. Al menos eso dijeron mis tías abuelas cuando era un niño. Muchas generaciones sin un solo _alado_.

—Me imagino lo que habrá sido… Suele ser todo un acontecimiento cuando un niño nace con alas.

No hubo contestación, y por un momento John pensó que no seguirían hablando. Tal vez sus palabras no habían sido las correctas. Permanecieron de espaldas, tal vez, viendo ambos el mismo techo.

—Si hubiera sido criado en la familia Vernet, sí. Mi madre tenía varios en su familia. Pero no en los Holmes… —Sherlock se giró, enfrentando el perfil tranquilo de su compañero. —¿Tu madre tenía alas, no es verdad?.

—Sí, aunque no la recuerdo, sé que sí… Cuando ella murió, yo aún era muy pequeño.

—Mi madre no, y por ello se alzaron muchos rumores alrededor de mi nacimiento. Creo que mi padre los creyó todos, ya que no quería un segundo hijo por empezar. No me di cuenta de nada de ello hasta que tuve cinco; creo que fue porque mi madre estuvo protegiéndome todo ese tiempo… Pero cuanto ella más hacía eso, más rumores se alzaban… Hasta que simplemente me soltó la mano.

John retuvo el aire en sus pulmones, y luchó contra el impulso de girar su rostro hacia su compañero. El momento era extraño de por sí, íntimo, y temía que con apenas respirar la atmosfera de confiabilidad se rompiera en mil pedazos y no pudieran volver a reconstruirla. Sherlock necesitaba ese momento de liberación, algo que tal vez no había tenido nunca.

—Allí estuve yo, un niño de tan sólo cinco años, con la capacidad de razonar y desmenuzar cada murmullo que llegaba a mí, cada palabra que fuese dicha con un doble sentido…

—Eso es lo malo de ser un genio.

Sherlock sonrió cuando los ojos celestes se encontraron con los suyos por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar.

—Tal vez… Solamente recuerdo que ese día acabé encerrado en mi habitación, y que Mycroft me encontró horas después cuando la alfombra estaba cubierta de plumas. —El silencio se colgó entre ellos una vez más, ambos asimilando las cosas con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. —Quizás debió agradecer que mi brazos todavía eran cortos, pues si no, me hubiera herido peor.

—Apenas eras un niño, Sherlock… un niño al que dejaron solo. —Suspiró, pensando en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que le era difícil casi enfocarse en una. —Harry siempre dijo que yo era algo así como un fenómeno, que nadie iba a quererme por tener alas. Quizás papá le hubiera dicho algo al respecto si no estuviera inmerso en su propia miseria… Tiempo atrás se creía que éramos ángeles. —John sonrió cuando Sherlock bufó ante esa idea. —Bueno, yo no dije que lo creyera, sólo lo que se decía antes… Nadie sabe por qué comenzamos a nacer con alas, pero tampoco es algo malo.

—Quizás llegue a diferir contigo, John…

Suspiró con desánimo, pero permaneció viendo los ojos de su compañero, que le sonreían por alguna razón, difícil de entender para él.

—Sí, bien… Tienes razón en hacerlo, no voy a pelear contigo por ello, pero no puedes negarme el hecho de que ya no tienes cinco años… Eres un adulto ahora.

Sherlock abrió sus labios para contestar a eso, pero dos segundos después los volvió a cerrar.

—Y en particular, un hombre fuerte y seguro de sí mismo… Tú eres Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor del mundo. —John amplió su sonrisa, a tal punto que a Sherlock le pareció contagiosa esa mueca, sólo que sabía que no había nada por lo que él debiera sonreír. —No importa lo que te digan, o te dijeron cuando aún eras muy pequeño para contestarles… No importa lo que las viejas arpías de tus tías hayan dicho acerca de tu nacimiento. Así como no importa lo que Harry haya intentado hacerme creer… Tú y yo sabemos lo que son nuestras vidas.

El detective pareció meditarlo por unos breves momentos.

—¿Y éstas son?…

—Perfectas, tal y como están. Ninguno de los dos va buscando la aprobación de nadie que no sea de nosotros mismos… Yo la tuya, y tú…

—La tuya… sí.

Sherlock asintió en la oscuridad relativa de la habitación. A veces simplemente le pasaba que no podía entender a John. Parecía tan simple y al mismo tiempo tan complicado para él… Un enigma en la forma más cotidiana de verlo, una total paradoja en sí mismo.

Pero de golpe John estaba serio nuevamente, serio y preocupado. Eso era algo que Sherlock podía ver bien a pesar que el foco de luz estaba por detrás del doctor, sumiendo su rostro casi en una total penumbra.

—He sabido de personas que prefirieron quitárselas. Es una operación como cualquier otra… y como toda intervención, tiene sus riesgos. —Carraspeó, esperando en realidad que su compañero no considerara sus palabras. —Pero sabes lo que dicen de las extremidades 'fantasmas'…

Ese era un problema bien documentado. Y una cosa era perder alguna extremidad en un accidente, donde no se podía hacer nada para evitarse tal cosa, pero… mutilarse a sí mismo, sólo por lo que decían los demás…

Sherlock negó, algo que alivió a John en algún punto.

—Jamás fui alguien normal, John… Y nunca llegaré a serlo.

—Nadie es normal, por lo menos no a un cien por ciento. Eso sería imposible, y muy aburrido. —Sonrió de lado, acomodándose en la cama lo más distendido posible. —Yo tampoco lo fui. Yo era muchas cosas, menos 'normal'… Y siempre sorprendí a cualquiera que quisiera retarme.

Esa era la pura verdad. Le habían dicho que por su condición de alado no podría jugar al rugby, que éstas serían una debilidad a la hora de estar en medio del campo. Pero John sabía que podía hacerlo, su fuerza y constitución física servían, a pesar de que no era demasiado alto. Asombró a más de uno cuando replegó lo que eran unas hermosas alas blancas, a un tamaño lo más pequeño que le fuera posible, antes de cubrirlas con la playera del equipo y salir al campo.

No por nada había conseguido ser capitán del equipo en menos de un año jugando, y nadie dijo nada porque tuviera alas…

—Eres perfecto, Sherlock… Perfecto e increíble, siempre lo pensé y lo seguiré pensando. ¿Confías en mí?.

El detective lo examinó unos instantes. La mano izquierda de John estaba apoyada casi sobre su muslo derecho, irradiando una calidez indescriptible.

Simplemente se contentó con asentir, cuando creyó que su voz no podría salir en esos momentos de una manera normal.

De golpe John estaba sentado sobre la cama, casi de rodillas e inclinándose sobre el cuerpo inerte del detective, intentando desvestirlo sin la necesidad de que este se levantara, o se sentara a su lado. Entre tirones y movimientos, John no sólo se deshizo de la bata azul, la favorita de Sherlock hasta donde sabía, si no que consiguió dejar el pecho blanco completamente expuesto.

Con manos gentiles, John instó a su compañero a girar sobre la cama, permaneciendo de espaldas a él, mientras el rubio tomaba nueva cuenta de las alas del detective.

Estudió y revisó en detalle la piel de esas específicas extremidades, reconociendo que este era un problema que de seguro se venía repitiendo sistemáticamente desde la primera vez que Sherlock lo hiciera.

—Siempre vuelven a crecer… Siempre.

—Ese es un milagro que quizás no se repita por siempre. —John sintió como los músculos del cuerpo frente a él se tensaban, antes de que Sherlock pareciera más pequeño sobre la cama. —Pero estoy seguro que no será difícil hacerlas crecer bien, con un poco de cuidado…

Fue suave al hablar, sólo tratando de saber cómo se sentiría Sherlock ante la idea de tener sus plumas nuevamente. Por unos momentos no pareció haber respuesta, ni negativa ni afirmativa a eso… hasta que Sherlock suspiró profundamente, antes de asentir.

John se sintió bien ante ello, y sólo dejó que las alas dejaran sus manos cuando se dispuso a conciliar algo de sueño. Estaba seguro de que con algo de proteínas y una buena alimentación, podía hacer que cada pluma de las alas de Sherlock creciera como si nunca hubieran pasado por ese constante abuso; pero no podía saber si sus alas en sí estarían ya atrofiadas a esa instancia.

—De todas formas no sirven de mucho.

El rubio sonrió de lado. Sherlock gruñó a su lado como si su pensamiento no hubiera sido exactamente ese, y el detective lo hubiese escuchado claramente.

—Tienen otras aplicaciones, son útiles a veces. —Comentó. Sherlock permaneció de espaldas a él, pero no abandonó su cama por ningún motivo.

Sabía que en poco tiempo ambos estarían durmiendo, aunque John estaba dispuesto a mantener sus ojos el mayor tiempo posible sobre la espalda pálida de su compañero. Dentro suyo se había desatado una batalla difícil de evitar. En ella su parte profesional de médico pugnaba por ver a Sherlock como otro más de sus pacientes, instándolo a elaborar el diagnóstico justo y a aplicar el tratamiento necesario; cuando su otra parte, la más grande de las dos, le exigía cuidar de Sherlock como lo que era: su amigo… y una de las personas más humanas que había conocido en su existencia.

No podía permanecer frio y profesional –algo que de todas maneras, nunca pudo ser–, frente a un evidente trauma de infancia que se convirtió en una obsesión compulsiva, altamente autodestructiva.

No había mentido. Sherlock ahora era un adulto, y era de esa manera como lo veía; pero muchas veces antes se había preguntado cómo era que ese hombre increíble había sido criado para, a pesar de tener semejante capacidad mental, estar tan desprovisto en otros aspectos –principalmente los emocionales–. Y a veces, y sólo a veces, no podía dejar de ver a Sherlock como simplemente un niño pequeño.

Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran definitivamente se dejó llevar, girando su cuerpo en dirección del detective. Su mano quedó en el talle, irradiando calor, un toque que no significaba nada… y al mismo tiempo decía: 'Estoy aquí, yo no voy a dejarte'.

Sherlock suspiró audiblemente, pero no se alejó ni se mostró molesto, por lo que John no tuvo que retirar su mano, logrando sentirse seguro de cerrar sus ojos y dormir mientras Sherlock estuviera allí, en su cama, con él.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Lo primero que me vino a la mente luego de leer mi asignación, fue un Molly-Irene (En construcción actualmente para diversión propia), pero como las historias deben ser de temática slash, esa era una idea que no iba a tener futuro para el desafío… La idea definitiva para el fic nació revisando mi carpeta de bocetos –por ningún motivo en especial, más que hacer algo mientras tomaba mi café–, y de allí salió lo que ustedes ya leyeron…

Tengo un Extra… como siempre. Con algunas escenas que surgieron para el relato, pero que no había necesidad de extenderlas mucho y quedaran como simples viñetas.

¿Gustó? ¿No gustó?.

No te olvides de dejármelo saber. Un Review o un PM y está loca se pondrá muy contenta…

Besos, y hasta la siguiente historia.


	2. Extra

**Resumen: **John odiaba la época de cambio, plumas y más plumas por todos lados, a veces quería arrancárselas a todas al mismo tiempo para no tener que ver como se caían en cada lugar, y momentos, menos propicios.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Amistad-Romance.

**Advertencia: **-

**Capítulos: **Oneshot-Extra.

**Palabras: **3,700. (Extra)

**Notas:** Este fanfic participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "I am SHER locked"

**Fecha: **20/04/2014.

**Beta Reader:**

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a _Sir _Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Asignación:** Winglock, donde uno descubra las alas del otro por error.

* * *

**¿Por qué lo haces?**

**Extra.**

**1.**

John sostuvo la espalda blanca firmemente, en otro momento, ese tipo de demostración de fuerza sobre su compañero le hubiera llenado de orgullo, pero en esos solo le daba a pensar que estaba sometiendo a Sherlock a algo que este no quería.

Había tenido una larga charla con Ella acerca de todo eso, algo que su doctora vio curiosa, pero a sabiendas que Sherlock no aceptaría una sesión de terapia… no le quedaba otra que ir él en su nombre.

Ella le explico, basada en la poca información que John podía proporcionarle en el caso, como debía actuar. Y que esa compulsión por parte de su compañero no desaparecería de la noche en la mañana. Asegurándole que solo debía de ser paciente y muy comprensible con él.

Bueno, en esos momentos no parecía estar siendo, ni paciente, ni comprensible… pero Sherlock tampoco podía reaccionar como lo había hecho por una simple inyección de vitaminas, algo que necesitaba si quería que sus plumas volvieran a crecer normalmente.

—Cálmate Sherlock, por favor… si te calmas, te dejare ir.

John jadeó sobre una respiración difícil, debido al esfuerzo por retener al detective bajo control. Incluso podía llegar a obviar la inyección de ese día con tal de que su compañero no estuviese nervioso.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo… los dos, y ambos debían respetarlo.

Mientras Sherlock estuviese esperando que sus alas volvieran a una relativa normalidad, algo que no quería que nadie más que John supiera, aceptaría el tratamiento sin rechistar, mientras el rubio no tocara el tema a menos que fuera necesario hacerlo.

El detective seguía ocultándola debajo de su bata, o incluso de sus playeras mientras estaba en el piso con John a su alrededor, y su compañero solo podía verlas cuando lo pedía expresamente, para seguir su evolución.

John consiguió hacer que se calmara lo suficiente, por lo que termino aplicando la inyección de todos modos. Descanso es lo que Sherlock debía tener ahora, bastante mal ya lo estaba teniendo este auto encierro mientras duraba su curación, y el no tener casos que resolver. Ambos necesitaban dormir.

Dejo las charolas cubiertas con refrigerios y algunos emparedados, muchos de los medicamentos que le estaba suministrando a Sherlock conseguían abrirle el apetito, gracias a Dios, así que solo era cuestión de tener bocadillos o fruta en la nevera para que el detective tuviera con que palear el atípico apetito que lo asaltaba.

John se preparo para descansar, dejo la ropa a un lado, en el suelo y sin mucho cuidado. Hacia suficientemente calor en su habitación como para dormir solo con sus short y una de sus muchas viejas playeras.

Sin embargo, como en las últimas noches, su sueño fue más bien ligero. Mantenía una parte de su cerebro siempre alerta, como cuando estaba en plena guerra; solo que esta vez era más importante para él.

Abrió uno de sus ojos cuando los pasos se hicieron un poco más fuertes en las escaleras, y casi por costumbre, busco el display digital de su reloj sobre la mesa de noche. Apenas las tres de la madrugada.

—Sé que estas allí, Sherlock… Entra, la puerta está abierta.

Como toda respuesta, John escucho el leve crujir de las viejas bisagras, antes de que el otro lado de la cama se hundiera ante el peso de su compañero. Sonrió al abrir las cobijas para que Sherlock pudiera meterse debajo de estas, parecía que eso era algo que estaba destinado a repetir, como si la sola idea de para que servían las cobijas de una cama se hubiera borrado intencionalmente de la mente del detective.

—No lo he hecho… estuve a punto, pero no lo hice John.

—Tranquilo, lo sé… sé que eres fuerte. Solo relájate. Deja tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, así está bien. —John llevó los brazos de Sherlock hasta donde le había dicho que los dejara. Sabía que su compañero estaba teniendo un tiempo muy difícil, acostumbrado a sucumbir al deseo de arrancar una por unas sus plumas, apenas están iban creciendo. —Solo no arranques las mías. —Solo fue una broma, una broma que John supo que no era buena, apenas acabó de hacerla.

—Jamás pensaría en hacerlo, John… nunca. —Sherlock, sin embargo no se oyó ofendido, si un poco dolido. —Son tuyas, ¿Por qué haría algo así?

—Solo bromeaba, Sherlock lo siento… sé que no lo harías.

El detective asintió a las palabras y simplemente continúo con sus brazos estirados a los lados de la cabeza rubia, acariciando las plumas de John distraídamente.

—Lo has hecho extremadamente bien.

—No del todo…

—Nadie dijo que iba a ser sencillo, sin embargo lo has hecho espectacular estas semanas.

John murmuró contra la sien izquierda del detective, sintiendo como sus músculos lentamente se iban relajando. Sabia lo difícil que estaba siendo para su compañero, pero mientras Sherlock entendiera que podía venir con él cuando sintiera necesidad de volver a 'lastimarse', todo podía ir un poco mejor cada día.

**2.**

La primera vez que Sherlock apareció, ya con sus alas luciendo 'normales', la escena de crimen parecía reducida a eso, un pensamiento en conjunto de los policías de Scotlan Yard, de Donovan y de Lestrade que decía al unisonó: Sherlock un alado.

El detective hubiera preferido evitar ese momento, pero John le había dicho que debía buscar en que ocupar su mente, salir y seguir con su vida normalmente. No había necesidad de seguir ocultando sus alas, y solo alguien versado –como en su caso– en medicina, podía notar el abuso que esas extremidades habían sufrido en años anteriores.

Además, John sabia que para que todo tuviera sentido, Sherlock debía acostumbrarse a ellas de manera natural; debía dejar de ver y sentir como si no fueran suyas. Eso era algo que estaba logrando dentro del apartamento, a pesar de que a veces parecía molesto y aun no calculaba bien la envergadura de las mismas, las pocas veces que se le ocurría desplegarlas para verlas en detalle.

—Tienes cinco minutos. —Le había dicho Lestrade por lo que Sherlock había bufado y gruñido en desacuerdo, además de quejarse de que obviamente necesitaría algo más de tiempo.

—Estaremos bien… —John murmuró, haciendo que Greg simplemente los dejara solos. Aunque el rubio sabia que luego vendrían las preguntas en forma de invitación a salir a tomar algo, por parte del Inspector. —No puedes quejarte, no salió tan mal… Obviamente no me estoy refiriendo a Sally, así que ella no cuenta.

Sherlock tuvo un ligero temblor en sus labios mientras recorría el lugar con la vista, Sally Donovan no apartaba sus ojos de ellos, más bien de él. Pero cualquier cosa que ella pudiera decir acerca de ese u otro tema, la verdad es que lo tenía sin cuidado.

Caminó junto al cuerpo antes de hincarse en el suelo, para ver de cerca.

—Solo levántalas un poco, o las llenaras de barro. —Oyó la voz de John murmurar entre dientes. Apenas las acomodó, tratando de que no molestaran su desempeño en la escena, siendo que a veces las olvidaba por completo.

—Molestas.

—Son útiles, a veces.

—Siempre dices lo mismos, pero aun no me has dado ni un solo ejemplo de en qué momento lo sean.

No basto que acabara de decir aquello, para que comenzara a llover suavemente sobre ellos, el cuerpo, y toda la escena del crimen.

¡Genial! A los idiotas de Lestrade les tomaría tiempo cubrir el lugar, y él perdería mucha evidencia valiosa, y ni hablar de la pobre manipulación que tendría el resto de la evidencia por parte de Anderson.

Sin embargo, las gotas no llegaron al cuerpo y Sherlock tuvo que elevar su vista para reconocer la razón por la cual eso no estaba pasando.

—Te dije… a veces son útiles. —John le sonrió de lado, oyendo como Lestrade le gritaba a sus hombres, mientras él sostenía sus alas completamente desplegadas sobre el cuerpo, o más bien sobre el detective, específicamente.

Sherlock gruñó, pero no tardo en imitar a John, como si antes de verlo no se hubiera dado cuenta que sus alas podían adoptar una posición similar.

—Aun siguen sin ser de mucha utilidad.

John rio ante el tono desdeñoso, pero sabía que Sherlock estaba medianamente fascinado con el nuevo uso de sus alas. Al menos dejaría de verlas como las cosas que lo habían obligado a cambiar de abrigo.

Por suerte habían conseguido el mismo modelo de abrigo adaptado a 'alados', sino, John ya se veía a sí mismo recorriendo sastrerías que pudieran hacer las adaptaciones necesarias al abrigo actual del detective.

—A veces, también sirven para otras actividades… —John murmuró, más para sí mismo, pero era obvio que estando tan cerca Sherlock lo oiría. —Nada… No me hagas caso.

El detective solo le dedico una mirada de soslayo antes de volver su atención completamente al cuerpo.

Luego de tener toda la información que podía proporcionarle, Sherlock se alejo del cuerpo; por un segundo sus ojos notaron la diferencia entre sus alas y las de su compañero.

—Son más grandes que las tuyas. —Murmuró, en una sentencia suave, haciendo que John parpadeara confuso hasta que entendió de que estaba hablando.

—Bueno, que esperabas, eres mucho más grande que yo, a pesar de que no pesas más de un par de libras. —Bromeó, pero dejo sus alas estiradas, para 'medir' la diferencia entre ambos pares.

Solo las dejaron volver a su estado de descanso cuando Greg se aclaro la garganta muy cerca suyo, en un obvio intento de llamar su atención, y no interrumpir nada de lo que a simple vista parecía ser muy 'intimo'.

—Tu caso es simple y aburrido, Lestrade… Hubiera preferido quedarme en casa. —John suspiró ante lo dicho, y Sherlock solo movió la cabeza negativamente antes de ponerse a hablar de lo que había encontrado en el cuerpo.

Lestrade bufó, al menos, Sherlock cooperaria para terminar el caso, por más quejas que elevara al aire.

**3.**

John seguía de cerca la mejoría de las alas de Sherlock, incluso después de meses de que estas tenían el 'alta', por decirlo de alguna manera. Sin embargo, el rubio se encargaba personalmente de la alimentación del detective, así como de presionarlo a tomar otros tipos de suplementos y vitaminas, todo para que sus alas no se resintieran aun más.

—No.

—¿No? Creí que teníamos un acuerdo, Sherlock. Y en este está claro que tomarías todo lo que te diera, sin quejas ni negaciones.

Sherlock apenas elevo su mirada por arriba de su teléfono antes de evitar al doctor.

—No. —Volvió a repetir en el mismo tono frio.

—Sherlock…

—No, John. Y NO, es NO.

Sherlock se puso de pie en el acto, leyendo el lenguaje corporal del ex militar, quien no tardaría de arremeter en su contra para hacerle tragar lo que fuera que llevara en ese vaso, a la fuerza si era necesario. Solo que en instante que se puso de pie, de entre su bata y pijama cayeron varias de sus plumas… las más grandes que tenían sus alas.

John se congelo en el acto, y Sherlock lo hizo otro tanto.

—No es lo que parece, se cayeron solas John… de verdad, lo juro.

El rubio no hiso más que ver el suelo, era imposible no distinguir las plumas oscuras, incluso sobre la alfombra maltratada.

Solo se agacho para dejar el vaso que había traído consigo sobre la mesa del centro, no estaba dispuesto a ir hacia atrás en todo lo que ambos habían logrado, y no podía dejar de pensar que Sherlock había tenido tiempos muy difíciles… así que gritar o desesperarse por eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Con un suspiro hondo recogió dos de las cinco plumas que estaban a los pies de su compañero.

—Siéntate, Sherlock. —A pesar de que era una orden, John trato de ser suave al modular su voz. —Vas a sentarte y vas a tomar los suplementos.

El detective solo asintió, no muy deseoso de que entre ellos se desatara una pelea. Tomo el vaso que John extendía hacia él, esta vez, sin ningún tipo de resistencia. Ni siquiera se animo a poner mala cara cuando se dio cuenta de que John le había mentido y no eran suplementos los que le había dado a beber.

—Si tú insistes en comportarte como niño, como niño te voy a tratar, Sherlock. —John suspiró resignado, sentándose a un lado del detective. —Sin embargo no voy a gritar, ni hacer escándalo por esto…

—Se cayeron solas, John…

—Sherlock, no es época de muda, y las plumas no se caen por que sí simplemente. No, no te estoy acusando… Hay miles de factores que pueden estar en juego, porque yo creo… y quiero que me oigas bien, Sherlock. Creo que si en algún momento tú hubieras tenido el súbito arranque de hacer algo por el estilo, habrías venido conmigo, ¿no es así?.

El detective lo observo por un instante antes de desviar sus ojos hacia otro lado, en el cual no estuvieran los ojos azules, recordándole la devoción y la fe que ese hombre tenía en él.

—Sí. —Fue lo único que contesto su compañero, dejando caer su rostro entre sus rodillas, aun escondido de la mirada férrea.

—Bien, solo quería saber eso… Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, mas en este tema.

Apenas los rizos negros le informaron a John que su compañero estaba dando su afirmación a esa firme e incuestionable lealtad de siempre. Una sonrisa surco sus labios, deseoso de entrelazar sus dedos en el sedoso cabello.

—Lo has hecho maravillosamente bien, Sherlock. Jamás dude de ti.

Se contento con un leve apretón sobre el hombro del detective, antes de ponerse a levantar las demás plumas, solo que Sherlock lo detuvo antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse del sillón.

—¿Sherlock?

—Lo siento, John.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes?

Sherlock negó suavemente, antes de que con un suspiro hondo levantara su cabeza para enfrentar a su compañero y amigo.

—No se cayeron solas… me las quite. —Apretó los labios a la espera de la desilusión en los ojos azules, pero esta jamás llego a reflejarse en ellos. —Solo eran para un experimento, yo quería…

—Está bien, basta Sherlock.

John se vio en la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos y obligase a estar sereno, aun con la idea de que gritar o llevar a Sherlock a una regresión, sería lo último que ayudaría a la situación de su compañero.

—Todo está bien.

—Pero te mentí…

—Pero aun así, ahora me estás diciendo la verdad. Eso vale, Sherlock. —John suspiró pesadamente, antes que una sonrisa temblara en sus labios. —Solo faltaban unos meses para la muda, si querías experimentar con tus plumas como lo hiciste con las mías, solo debías esperar un poco…

El regaño fue más liviano de lo que Sherlock se espero, algo que lo asombro y lo alivio en parte iguales. En esos momentos su compañero parecía estar hablándole como si él realmente fuera un niño, y al parecer no tenía motivos para ofenderse por tal trato.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, solo no vuelvas a darme esos sustos. —John se puso de pie con evidente cansancio, pero antes de alejarse del todo del sillón, dejo bajo los rizos negros un húmedo beso. —Ah, y de mas esta decir que desde ahora te vigilare más de cerca, Sherlock Holmes.

El detective lo vio alejarse, tranquilo y sin darle una segunda mirada. Toco distraídamente el lugar donde John había dejado el beso, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero en veces anteriores no había sentido la misma sensación.

Sonrió volviendo su atención a las plumas dejadas sobre el sillón, a un lado de su cuerpo; al menos, las palabras de John significaban que pasaría noches nuevamente en su cuarto. No le importaba ser obligado a dormir si John estaba con él.

**4.**

John corría como loco, casi sin escuchar como Sherlock lo llamaba, fuerte y claro. El doctor no iba a detenerse, no sabiendo que el detective no dejaría de seguirlo hasta que por fin él se detuviera.

No intentaba escapar de su compañero, no era tan estúpido como para no saber que Sherlock conocía cada rincón, cada esquina y callejón de Londres, era imposible para él hacer una cosa así. Así como también le estaba costando mantener esa pequeña pero muy necesaria ventaja, después de todo no podía hacer mucho con una pierna mala –cojera psicosomática o no–, contra las largas y agiles extremidades del detective.

—¡John! ¿Qué demonios te sucede?… ¡Maldición, John Hamish Watson!

John lo oyó jurar, y no pudo evitar reír ante ello. No había muchas cosas que lograran que Sherlock maldijera.

Tomo la vuelta equivocada, y por poco Sherlock lo alcanza; fue su risa la que hiso voltear al detective hacia donde estaba, luego de encontrar la escalera de emergencia hacia el techo del edificio.

—No veo la razón por la cual estas riendo, John… ¡Definitivamente, volverás a ir a terapia!

—¡Dijiste que me terapeuta no servía! —John jadeó, pero continuó su ascenso hasta llegar al techo, tan solo esperando la llegada de su compañero.

Sherlock bufó y gruñó algo que no llego a oídos del doctor, y de todos modos, nada de lo que el detective dijera le haría borrar esa amplia sonrisa de sus labios.

—Bien. ¿Cuál era el punto de toda esta carrera? ¿Mostrarme lo estúpido e idiota que me veo haciendo lo mismo? Porque si es así… has tenido excito.

John rio, apenas separado unos metros de su compañero. Se limito a negar, pensando que Sherlock se acercaría a él, pero el detective solo parecía estudiarlo de lejos.

—Solo quise correr… ¿No es una noche muy bonita para hacer ejercicio?

Las cejas de Sherlock se elevaron, creyendo que el simple hecho de haber vivido con él esos últimos años, había sido suficiente para volver loco a cualquiera, incluso a alguien tan fuerte como John.

—Sí, muy hermosa… pero creo que ya debemos regresar, John. Y tú, necesitas comer y dormir. —De golpe Sherlock se calló a sí mismo, eso había sonado muy a su madre, y eso le valió un leve estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo.

—Ok. Lo haremos así… pero antes creo que quieres saber por qué te hice correr detrás de mí. ¿No es así, Sherlock?

John no espero una contestación verbal. Con una amplia sonrisa aun en sus labios, el rubio subió a la cornisa del edificio sin mucho esfuerzo, sabía que tenía la completa atención de su compañero sobre él, tal vez estuviera deduciéndolo, como siempre.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás haciendo, John… pero será mejor que bajes de allí.

—Oh, si… —Aceptó de buena gana, pero su cabeza estaba negando suavemente a las palabras de Sherlock. —Solo mira esto.

Y sin más se dejo caer. Sherlock no tardo en llegar a la cornisa, justo para ver la cabeza rubia aun allí, a pocos metros de distancia. John le sonrió, sus alas completamente desplegadas, y moviéndose lentamente, mientras lo sostenían en esa rara pero efectiva demostración.

Sherlock permaneció observándolo, John simplemente permanecía suspendido, ascendiendo lentamente, hasta que la totalidad de su cuerpo había pasado la altura de la cornisa. Con tranquilidad extendió su mano, una mano que Sherlock no dudo en tomar, pero que así como la tuvo asida entre las suyas, tiro de ella hasta que John estuvo entre sus brazos, y sobre el suelo firme.

—¿Acaso estás loco?

—Bien… ya sabes lo que se siente. Espero que esto te haga aprender algo. —John cerró sus ojos, simplemente dejándose rodear por los largos brazos, mientras que los latidos del corazón del detective, sonaban fuerte contra su pecho. —Es exactamente lo que yo siento cuando te arrojas sin medir las consecuencias.

Su compañero negó, y tenía más de una buena excusa para rebatir las palabras del doctor, pero por alguna razón estas simplemente no quisieron salir. Alejo a John lo suficiente como para ver sus ojos.

El rubio le sonrió de lado; sus alas aun estaba extendida, y sus pies no estaban tocando el suelo, ya sea por el agarre de Sherlock, como el movimiento lento pero constante de sus alas.

Sherlock aflojó la fuerza de sus brazos, dejando que John se moviera entre ellos, pero aun así, sus pies no volvieran a tocar el piso.

—Dijiste que tus alas te sostuvieron hasta los 24…

—Bueno, en realidad… no lo volví a intentar luego de esa edad. La 'novedad' de volar se te acaba pasando la adolescencia en realidad.

—Casi cuando tus alas dejan de sostener tu peso… la mayoría de los casos.

John asintió, recordando que había tenido una cuota bastante esperable de miedo cuando lo intento. Claro que no se tiro de ningún edificio en ese momento, aunque también había corrido el riesgo de romperse el cuello, todo para averiguar si aun podía volar.

Apenas sus pies estuvieron una vez más a la altura de los de Sherlock, el detective dejo ir completamente su cuerpo de su agarre.

—Espero que no estés pensando…

John negó, sosteniendo su mano, cuando su compañero quiso acercarse a la cornisa.

—No, solo estaba mostrándote, que en algunos casos no son del todo una molestia… Podríamos decir que las mías no son 'inútiles'.

Sherlock lo observo de lado. John supo que en ese momento su mente estaba trabajando a su máxima velocidad, y si a toda esa revelación se le suma el hecho de que el último caso resuelto aun esta rezumando en sus venas… ¡Oh, Dio¡ John sería sometido a todo tipo de pruebas.

—Y no… No al menos ahora, Sherlock. De día y en un lugar mejor, donde no nos arresten… y podre mostrarte para lo que sirven.

Sherlock sonrió, sus alas se estiraron hasta casi cubrir a John junto con su propio cuerpo, en volviéndolos suavemente.

—Incluso en esas otras actividades, que al parecer aun no te atreves a decirme.

John carraspeó, y estuvo más que agradecido porque fuera de noche, y porque Sherlock los estuviera cubriendo, porque de otro modo se hubiera notado en un segundo que estaba ruborizado.

—Tal vez… Quizás cuando acabes de crecer. —Sentenció riendo. —Ahora sí, vamos a casa… te espero abajo.

—¡John!

Sherlock maldijo por segunda vez en esa noche, y no tardo en buscar las escaleras para seguir a su compañero.

**Fin del Extra.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Hasta aquí este pequeño compilado de viñetas, y no… no hay más. Hasta acá es lo que tenía en mente, y solo eso salió, ni más ni menos.

Lo siento si en la última entrega John parece muy OoC, pero es que eso de tener que ser él quien demuestra algo con hechos, a nada menos que el mismo Sherlock, lo tiene un poco –demasiado– exaltado XD. ¿Sherlock también está algo OoC?

Bien, acabado este desafío, pasemos a otras cosas…

¿Gusto o no? Para decirme un Review o un PM.

Besos.


End file.
